grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Monroe
|seen = |last = |gender = Male |species = Blutbad |family = Great-Grandmother (deceased) Grandfather (deceased) Great-Uncle Olaf (maternal) Parents Cousin Nadler |status = Living |job = Clockmaker |season1 = X }} ' Edward "Eddie" Monroe' is a Wieder Blutbad who lives a fairly solitary, reformed life among humans. Monroe helps Detective Nick Burkhardt navigate the Wesen world. The pair form an unlikely friendship as result of Nick oftentimes calling upon Monroe for help. Most times Monroe is consulted for his knowledge pertaining to creatures of the Wesen world. In addition, Nick has come to rely on Monroe's support in various capacities: Monroe has helped from tracking to protection to clandestine investigative methods. Episodes In , Detective Nick Burkhardt encounters Monroe while investigating a series of disappearances, the latest being a young girl named Robin Hood. Monroe came to Nick's attention when Nick sees him morph into a wolf like creature, while watching a group of passing children. The police search Monroe's house, but find nothing. Det. Burkhardt stakes out Monroe's home at night. In order to get a better view of the Blutbad's activities, Nick gets closer to the house. He observes Monroe in his backyard "marking" his territory. Monroe realize he is being watched and goes back inside his house. Nick is ambushed by Monroe, who jumps through a window. The two men briefly grapple, with Monroe easily getting the upper hand for a while, but Monroe stops, and asks Nick inside for a beer. Monroe is astounded to meet an actual Grimm. The two men talk about the history of Grimms, Blutbaden, and Monroe's life as a Wieder Blutbad. After talking with Monroe, Nick realizes he has the wrong Blutbad. Monroe reluctantly helps Nick find the one responsible. In , Monroe again assists Nick by guarding Aunt Marie when her police protection is canceled. Monroe arrives at the hospital, and he and Marie have a terse conversation, which is interrupted by Monroe noticing men that are stalking Marie's hospital room. He follows one of the assassins down into the hospital basement, and is ambushed by a second assassin. Monroe assumes his Blutbaden form and severely beats the two, tearing off a gun arm (not escaping without harm). Before leaving Monroe phones Nick to tell him that he has to abort protection detail and warns him to get to the hospital because he isn't sure that he got all the assassins. As Monroe flees, a man dressed as a priest attacks Marie, but she fights back and kills him just as Nick arrives. Sadly the stress was too much for her weakened body to take, and she dies in Nick's arms. In , Monroe and Nick go to rescue a young Blutbad that had been living as a wild thing in the woods for nine years. The girl, Holly Clark was abducted by a pedophile that lived next door to her adoptive parents. When the pedophile attempted to take her, she turned and bit him in the leg, severing bone. She then ran off and scavenged. Monroe was nearly killed by two rednecks that were trying to kill Holly to avenge their brother, but Holly killed one, and Nick shot the other. Holly had become especially close to Monroe as she had never met another Blutbad, not knowing what she was, and because he and Nick protected and cared for her. In , Hank is attempting to face Oleg Stark, an ogre. As Nick is hospitalized, he gives Monroe the key to his aunt's trailer so he can take the weapon needed to kill Stark. Though the key has been returned, Nick's actions clearly reveal his trust in Monroe. In Of Mouse and Man, Monroe is attacked by Reapers. This is their way of telling him that they disapprove of creatures friendly interaction with a Grimm. When Nick sees Monroe's extensive injuries and hears what happened, he quickly offers to never ask for Monroe's help again. But Monroe firmly states that he'll continue assisting Nick. In , Monroe helps Nick by buying dried human gallbladder for $300 from a shop that sells human organs. Monroe also tells Nick that human organs are used for creature enhancement. NOTE: Monroe has a formal dinner with Nick for the first time (at Monroe's Home). In , Monroe helps Nick to find an underground fight club, but is captured by Gladiator Lowen who are actually looking for a Blutbad contestant. During his time in a filthy cage, he pulls a nail from Dimitri's hand and is subjected to electric shocks--in the arena he had a clear visible injury on his back, having been injured with a mace-like weapon. Nick runs to save Monroe's life and arrives just in time to risk his life in the arena to save Monroe. Fortunately they are both saved by the arrival of police back up. In , Nick asks Monroe to come to the trailer and translate some German text for him. After he does so, Monroe snoops around the trailer and discovers old camera equipment. This excites him, as he says he recognizes the equipment as being of the sort his maternal great-uncle Olaf would use as a newsreel editor in Berlin during the 1920's. In Plumed Serpent, Nick runs into Monroe at a fire dancing (strip?) club. Monroe admitted that he came there often, to see Ariel preform. Later, Nick asked Monroe to come with him to help rescue Juliette. Monroe correctly guessed that the Fred and Ariel Eberhart's lair would be in a tunnel at the end of an abandoned railroad line. Monroe sneaked past the two Dämonfeuers to help rescue Juliette. After they were all out of the tunnel, Monroe introduced himself to Juliette saying he was a "private investigator." Nick goes with the police lab reports to Monroe's house. However all the scientific names are hard for Monroe to identify, so they both go to the shop. In the basement, Monroe explains about a drug called "J". As both start to leave, Rosalee stops Monroe and both of them morph. At the station, Rosalee requests that Monroe stay with her. Nick agrees and calls Monroe. Monroe goes to Rosalee's brother's house, he is given the couch to sleep on. The next morning, Rosalee wakes up Monroe, and he is startled and transforms briefly into a Blutbad. Rosalee says she is going back to the shop, so Monroe goes too. At the shop, Monroe asks Rosalee about her experience in Apothecaries, however, is interupted by Wu who collapses in front of them. Monroe calls Nick. Both Monroe and Rosalee work to create an herbal remedy with Keim extract. 30 minutes later they find Wu is looking better. Monroe is obviously impressed with Rosalee's skills. They take him back to his apartment where both Nick and Monroe find out about Rosalee's past addictions. Nick and Monroe decide to go to the Trauminsel. Monroe has trouble smelling with all the fumes of the drug so they split up. Monroe finds Joshua and chases after him, but once they get outside, Joshua turns a gun on Monroe. Luckily, Rosalee is there and knocks the guy out with a brick. Monroe is once again, impressed. Rosalee is at the shop when Monroe comes in. He has a bouquet of flowers and hands them to her. He says they are for saving his life, he knows it's not equal trade. Rosalee says she plans to stay in Portland, and decides to reopen the shop. Monroe is glad, he says he has the rest of the day off and would like to help put things up in the shop. Nick calls Monroe from vacation to ask about his neighbor. A disgruntled Monroe at 2am explains that it is a Klaustreich, a creature he has animosity towards. He explains that he dated a girl named Molly in high school who left him for one. The Klaustreich got her pregnant and she had his “litter” at prom. When her parents found out who the father was, he got in trouble. As a goodbye, he slashed Molly’s face. When Nick asks if they ever found him, Monroe replies that the police didn’t but somebody did, hinting that he may have gotten revenge in Molly’s honor. Monroe is helping Rosalee in her shop. Nick calls to ask about a Seltenvogel. Both Rosalee and Monroe explain the history and the rarity of the Wesen. Monroe warns Nick to be careful, as the Seltenvogel might be in danger. Later, Nick calls Rosalee for help to remove the Unbezahlbar from Robin. Monroe is a little insulted that he called Rosalee and not him, but helps Nick through video phone with Rosalee on how to remove the egg. Both are intrigued and very impressed to have seen a rare occurrence. Monroe tells Nick to call him later. Biography Monroe is a Weider Blutbad with a formerly wild past. He is very laid back and calm but has quick reflexes and can immediately turn to his killer instincts when needed. He says the first time he "fanged out" was a frightening experience and he injured himself. He states he was a Scout as a kid and knows about a few medicinal plants that are useful for someone injured or sick in the woods. Although living a peaceful life away from temptation, Monroe possesses several superhuman abilities: Super-strength: '''When in his Blutbad form, Monroe possesses a high level of superhuman strength. He was able to quickly take down two assassins when they attacked him, tearing off an arm from one of them without much effort. He's able to lift a full grown man above his head and easily throw him several feet. A Blutbad has extremly sharp teeth and strong jaws, being able to tear a human to shreds. '''Super-speed: Monroe is incredible fast, much faster than than the finest human athlete and capable of hunting down prey like rabbits. '''Super-senses: '''Monroe's smell is so acute he's able to follow a scent miles away and determinate what creature it is. Combined with all their abilities, a wild Blutbad can be extremly dangerous. During his wild years he was friends with a Blutbad named Hap and dated his sister Angelina who is also a Blutbad. While he loved Angelina at one point he claims he no longer does and is most contented living his new domestic life. Monroe has since cleaned up his act and maintains minimal contact with his former Blutbaden comrades. He states that he doesn't miss those days and enjoys being tamed and in control. In addition to his pilates workouts, Monroe also plays the Cello and repairs clocks. He also claims a knowledge of stamps. Monroe took a big part in helping Nick recover a young Blutbad girl living wild in the woods for nine years after a attacking a pedophile neighbor who attempted to victimize her. The girl, Holly, seems to have come to trust Monroe, and it is possible that he would need to help her come to grips with living in society and restraining her Blutbad instincts. Trivia *Has a very strict regimen to avoid any relapse of losing control with his innate Blutbad instincts. He's very strict on his pilates schedule and finds great annoyance with any interference with it. *While he has maintained a strong control of his Blutbad instincts, he says it could be dangerous for him to associate himself with a 'wild' Blutbad as he could relapse as Blutbaden are dangerous in a pack, especially when they see red. One such example is when he housed Angelina, who reminded him of the 'old days' and convinced him to accompany her to the woods, where they proceeded to kill an animal and eat it--which completely goes against Monroe's principles, as he is vegetarian. *His favorite color is red. *He enjoys collecting model trains and stamps *Monroe loves the Christmas Holiday. He enjoys decorating his home in all manner of Christmas decorations, including a valuable antique train set. He has a Santa suit, and says he makes a good Santa, even though Santa Claus is not a Blutbad, but a different sort of creature, one that can easily survive in arctic conditions. *Monroe drives a vintage yellow Volkswagen Beetle. *Attended Brown University for graduate school (unknown major or undergrad). He told Hap this when he let him borrow his alma mater shirt . *Can read and speak German. Helped Nick translate some old texts from Marie's trailer . *Monroe wears plaid-patterned clothing frequently. Family Monroe doesn't seem to fear the Grimms as much as other wesen. He starts the relationship with Nick by attacking him, and then asking him in for a beer. When Monroe was a kid he heard scary stories about Grimms and all the ways they have killed and dismembered his ancestors. In particular he has heard many frightening things about Marie Kessler, Nick's aunt, who seems to have a bloody reputation in the supernatural creature world. His great-grandma's head was cut off and placed on a stick by Marie. His grandfather was mutilated by the Grimms and his farm was burned down. He does admit that his grandfather may have deserved the treatment for some of the things he had done. Monroe also mentions that his parents are alive. He tells Marie that if they knew he was this close to a Grimm without avenging his family he would not be invited to any more Thanksgivings. On his mother's side, he states he has a great-uncle Olaf, who was a newsreel cameraman in 1920's Berlin. When Olaf died, his camera equipment was transferred to Monroe's mother. Monroe mentions to Nick that he'd be rummaging through his attic for the camera equipment later, implying that his mother passed the equipment down to him. Monroe has a cousin Nadler, who lives in Antwerp. Nadler called Monroe and informed him that a Grimm had been killed near where he lived. Monroe mentions that after a couple of beers his grandfather would start speaking High German. Whether this grandfather is the one who'd been mutilated by the Grimms is unknown. Images Caged Monroe.png|Monroe gets electrocuted. Monroeandnick fight1.jpg|Monroe and Nick in the arena. Monroe waiting-112.jpg|Monroe waiting for a ride to the Löwen Games. Monroe's_Trains.jpg|Monroe sets up his Christmas trains. 119-Nick and Monroe.png|Monroe getting pinned by Nick after his sneak attack. Category:Wieder Wesen